Three in One Dimension
by hazel-jade
Summary: Playing with Dimensions can sometimes lead to unnexpected results.


**Title: **Three in One Dimension

**Summary: **Playing with Dimensions can sometimes lead to unnexpected results**.**

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, don't own the Harry Potter books.

* * *

Dimensions are an interesting thing. The choices you make affect your dimension along with all the rest. An example of this is if you decided to have a child. The you in another dimension has decided that they don't want a child. The possibilities of what happens next are endless and are acted out in many dimensions. One of you decides to adopt while another you decides on a vasectomy.

Prophesies are also affected by this. In a dimension where a boy was picked to be the savior of the world another says it's a girl. One prophecy says that a boy will defeat a great evil and another says that a boy will be great evil. All possibilities with prophesies are endless.

The story that you are about to read was never supposed to happen. If it hadn't been for a specific prophesy in one of the dimensions three people would have never been brought together. They would have stayed in their own dimensions. The three people I am talking about are none other than Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Harry Potter, the wizard of the light. He was the boy that the prophesy spoke of. Trained since birth for this moment, the moment that the dark lost its leader.

The prophecy was quite specific.

As the seventh month dies a child will be born, he shall have the power the emperor seeks, and taken in by the lord phoenix he shall lead to victory.

And lead he did. Under the tutelage of Albus Dumbledore he learnt everything that was taught, he studied and he grew.

Once the time came he led the army to victory with the killing blow... And then he disappeared. He disappeared in front of the whole crowd. Just shimmered out of existence.

And reappeared in a circle with two other people.

* * *

Hermione Granger, sorceress of the dark and the pain in the ass of the ministry.

She earned both titles by killing Albus Dumbledore for trying to send an innocent man back to Azkaban and then evading the British Aurors for seven long years.

In fact the prophecy actually mentions everything, a child will be born, a mistake in judgement has scaring consequences and she will kill the lord of light, seven years shall not be enough for the land to forget, death is too soon.

Once caught she didn't put up a fight and just accepted her fate. We all think that that's why the ministry didn't put her to death in this dimension. Instead they sent her to Azkaban.

Funny little fact, she hadn't even known any dark magic when she killed Dumbledore. She just pushed him and he got a heart attack at that exact moment. Funny how things happen.

All she now knows was picked up during her years on the run. You know the saying keep telling someone that their something and they'll become it or something of the sort. Yeah, guess what happened?

Anyway, she was in a cell but now she's on her way to the circle with the other two. Wonder what could happen.

* * *

Ronald Weasley, Templar Knight. His magic was never really strong but who needs magic when they can wield a sword.

He had left the magical world at the age of thirteen and joined the Templars. He learnt, ate and breathed along with the other men in his company. The men soon learnt to give him the respect that he deserved when he went to war with them and came back barely scratched. The Templars thrived with him around.

Of course prophesies have a way of being quite annoying. This one tells of a young boy leaving and becoming a man, he will become the savior of the darkness with one stroke.

I guess they didn't think it would be quite literal because with one stroke of his sword he beheaded the evil sorcerer, Tom Riddle. As he picked up the head by its hair he was suddenly taken from the scene. Shimmering out of view and leaving nothing but a body.

Wonder what he's gonna use the head for.

* * *

A/N: I could use some ideas for this so if you've got any ideas could you please PM or review? Thanks!


End file.
